


As Time Goes By

by ketchvies_avengersgirl666



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It, nobody falls to the darkside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchvies_avengersgirl666/pseuds/ketchvies_avengersgirl666
Summary: Fear leads to Anger, Anger leads to Hate, Hate leads to Suffering.The fall of the Jedi and the Republic took a toll on the former Grandmaster of the Order. Exiled on Dagobah, he imagines how things could have different. How he could have saved his family.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Shmi Skywalker
Comments: 46
Kudos: 318





	1. Exile

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance.

The trip from Polis Massa was quiet. Yoda stared out the window as his ship went its way. The image of the Temple, his home, on fire was stuck in his mind. The bodies of their children on the floor with 'saber wounds was more than he could handle. His children that he watched grow and lit up the room with their presence. Now they lay on the ground as if they were... no. Best not to dwell on the past. Yoda shook this head to get rid of the thoughts. He knows at least one of his children survived. Obi-Wan. And he knows where he was going. He knows he'll be fine. He will survive and remain a beacon to lead the next generation. He knows Obi-Wan with remain on his path. After all, he was considered the ultimate Jedi.

_Qui-Gon let out a whine as he was led out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains and pulled to the library. Master Dooku gave him a stern look as he pulled him up to Jocasta. Qui-Gon gave a sheepish look as she raised an eyebrow, "Were you the one that tracked mug in here?"_

_Qui-Gon muttered, "Yes."_

_"Qui-Gon Jinn. You are 37-years-old and you are tracking mud into my archives?"_

_He shrugged, "Sorry?"_

_Master Nu placed her hands on her hips and gave him a disappointed look, "There are mops in the closet."_

_With that, she turned and walked away. Dooku gave him a look, "I suggest you get to it, Padawan."_

_Qui-Gon got the mop and did as he was told while his current padawan watched. Xanatos sat on the table as he watched his master moping. He laughed as he pointed out a spot that his master missed. He gave him a look and muttered, "That doesn't help."_

_Xanatos grinned as Qui-Gon continued his task. He finally got done and put away the supplies. He led Xanatos back to their room and continued to go into his room while Xanatos sat on the couch and grabbed his datapad and brought up a book._

_Yoda sent a com to Xanatos for him to come to his quarters. He raced there immediately and was surprised when he saw a table set up with a set that resembled a tea set. He slowly walked into the room as the old troll walked to the table with a kettle. "Sit, you should."_ _Xanatos walked to the table and sat cross-legged on the floor. Yoda took the small chair and used the force to pour some tea in front of the young padawan, "Talk, I feel we shall."_

_"About what, master?"_

_"A misstep, I have noticed in you. Work on it, we must."_

_"What misstep?"_

_"Aggressive on your missions, you have been. Talk about it, we must."_

_"Why?"_

_"Aggression, we do not support. Compassion, the center of the Jedi is. Fix that, we must. Help you, we will."_

_Xanatos made a face, "'Anger leads to Hate, Hate leads to Suffering.'"_

_Yoda gave the padawan a smile, "Correct, you are. To suffer, we do not want you. Above hate, you should rise. Walk you through it, we can. If that is what you choose."_

_Xanatos studied the old master then nodded slowly, "Please."_

Yoda opened his eyes as the ship beeped. He was coming out of hyperspace. He pressed some buttons and brought himself down to the surface. He got out and walked to the hut he had made when he learned from Qui-Gon beyond the force. He let out a deep sigh as he placed the pot he grabbed the temple on one of the shelves. He glanced around a sighed again. He saw a frog hopping along the swamp and gave a small smile, "Time for food, it is."


	2. Soup

Hunting was one way to get the genocide of his people out of his head. Even if just for a little bit. But his mind always wandered back to memories.

_"What is it?" The young padawan made a face at the bowl that Yoda had given him. It looked like swamp water mixed with twigs and some sort of meat._

_Dooku had only been with Master Yoda for 2 weeks and still had not figured him out. He insisted on making food for him once a week. The last dish looked edible and tasted that way but this? This looked like he got it from the refresher. And not the fancier one in the higher levels. Not that the lower-level ones were bad but they were used more frequently. But this stew... This couldn't be good for him. Maybe Master Yoda forgot he wasn't feeding another one of... whatever he... was._

_"Good, it is not?" The old troll look amused at his padawan's discomfort._

_Dooku frowned and took a sip of the swamp water. Not half bad but bland compared to the spicy monstrosity they had last week. He poked at the meat, waiting for it to come alive like last time but it just remained still. He still didn't want to try it. He slowly scooped it up and took a bite. It was chewier than the meat that the kitchens had and he couldn't place the taste. After he swallowed, he asked, "What was the meat?"_

_"Caught from the Room of the Thousand Fountains, the frogs were."_

_"Frogs!?"_

_"Taste like Bantha, they do."_

_"No, they don't! Did you grab the ones that aren't poisonous?"_

_"Difference, is there?"_

_"Master! Were the frogs colorful? Am I going to die?! Do I need to go to the healers?"_

_The old troll started cackling as the padawan freaked out. "Poisonous, they are not. Normal frogs, they are."_

_Dooku was close to hyperventilating as the crazy troll continued to laugh at him. Kriffing troll._

Yoda blinked away the memory as he stirred the pot. He blinked as he realized the day then frowned. The ones he made the food for, gone. Too much, did he make...


	3. Light or Darkness

Dwell on the past, you should not. Celebrate the one who transformed into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Easier to be said than done. Especially when you are alone. Your mind wanders. The memories of the young Jedi who had their lives cut short. The Padawans who had never-ending questions. The knights who only wanted to help people and explore the stars as they went. The masters who wanted to watch the children grow. Learn and laugh. _Live..._

  
  


_Laughter rang out from the room as the younglings ran back and forth. The creche was always filled with so much light that it was easy to be blinded. Days like this were worth getting up for. Especially with the war going on. Though it does take a toll on the green master's heart. The padawans running around but no knights. Some might not be coming home and that took more weight than anything._

_The younglings jumped around the room of a thousand fountains and giggled as they tumbled down a small slope. It warmed the masters' hearts to see much joy after the destruction the war brought to their family. The darkness hadn't taken that light away and they viewed it as a blessing._

_The padawans raising their hands in class as they ask Master Kenobi questions. The ones that read in the archives until curfew. The ones that love to learn as well sneak out at night to wander around the lower levels of the temple, trying to find new things to show their friends. To explore the temple, pretending to explore the stars._

_The knights, coming home from the war, spending time with their masters, not knowing if they will see them again after being deployed once again. The fear of not being able to come home was there but then became happiness as masters embraced their knights and welcomed them home._

_The masters, drafted first into the war then had to send their children, moods lightened whenever they saw their children and siblings come home. Listening to the doubts of the children and shared their own. Sharing and creating memories to help them see their way through the darkness. To find the light at the end of the shadows._

Yoda sat quietly on the rock that he continued to meditate on and he wondered. Did they find the light at the end or was it just darkness?


	4. Hope Is Not Always Alive

Yoda sat on his meditation rock, listening to the animals rummage around. His mind kept wandering. What could he have done to help his family?

He realized on the day of the order that he should've allowed the Order to modernize. He wanted so desperately to hold onto the teachings of his masters that he forgot the universe's needs change. That they needed to try to make the temple follow the change, but their teachings remain the same. To compromise.

Compassion was the center of the teachings. The sith knew that and they twisted it to their advantage. Palpatine knew the Jedi wouldn't let the clones fight alone. That they wouldn't let them run in the mud and come out covered in blood alone. That the Jedi would help them wash the mud off their armor before they even worried about their robes. That they were the only family that they had outside of the other troopers. The Order and the Vode were family and they wouldn't abandon them. Until Palpatine made their brothers murder them and not regret it. Yoda's heart ached for the clones. What are they being forced to do? Who are they forced to kill other than their remaining family that escaped the massacre? What other culture will the Empire destroy for inconveniencing them?

He sat back as the thoughts continued to swirl around. He blinked slowly then let out a sigh. _The Will of the Force._ He kept repeating that over and over but it didn't help the pain that covered his heart.

Being on Degobah for several years never lessened the ache whenever the memories surfaced. He imagined what he could do differently. What he could do to save them. Not just the Jedi, but Maul and Dooku as well. How he could mend the wounds that shredded their hearts so horribly that they thought it was the only path. It wasn't though. It's not. It never will be. Not this time around.

The temple on Lothal was one that always held secrets. Maybe it was time to uncover some.


	5. Lothal

Lothal was an interesting planet. The life was full but the light diminished significantly since the Empire took over the planet. The path to the temple was far enough away from the town that Yoda could go around and not get noticed. He needed to find a way to correct their mistakes and help the Fallen. Approaching the temple, memories from when he was a padawan resurfaced. He closed his eyes and allowed the door to open. Navigating wasn't as hard as it was when Yoda was a youngling. The halls still had parts of the beautiful art that the Jedi loved so dearly, carvings and statues were on the floor. Broken. Scattered across the floor as if worthless. Meaningless. Seeing this temple only made the old Jedi think about what his home on Coruscant looked like. How had Palpatine destroyed that beautiful place?  
Approaching the vault, Yoda whispered to himself, “Still here, it is. Sings, it still does.”  
Opening the door, a crystal was revealed. It's glow lit up the room and sang a gentle song as he entered the vault. He slowly when to one side of the crystal and remained still. After several moments, Yoda muttered, “Go back, I will. Save them, I must.”  
He touched the crystal and allowed the warm glow take him back as far as it wanted. As far as it needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna end the chapter here and pick it up later.
> 
> Is anyone even reading this anymore?


	6. Back to the Start

_200 BBY_

Yoda opened his eyes as the light vanished. The smells of the temple were unmistakable. The small fountain he had in his room had fewer strings of beads than he had around the time of the war. Fewer gifts that he was able to keep for long periods of time. No silk cloak that Dooku had made for him. With the green thread in the shape of ears on the trim, so small you'd only noticed if you focused very hard. One of his favorite that he took with him when he exiled himself. He sat up and frowned. How far back was he? He glanced at the small calendar he had by his bed with the borndays of all his lineage. The days crossed off led to a day he regretted. The day the council noticed the shift in the force. They, as well as he, were correct. The Darksiders were getting stronger and the Force was rearing up to create the Chosen One. How could he find the sith? He doesn't know their identities.

Getting up, he changed his robes and walked out the door. He still had his favorite cane. Vos hasn't hidden it yet. He's not _alive_ yet. Oh. He knew he would miss the mischievous young one but never thought he would miss him this much. So much that he would do anything to hear the laughing down the halls, sprinting ahead with the old master's cane. Hiding it in the Room of Thousand Fountains or in the council chambers. It sadden him to have to wait over 100 years for that again.

A youngling bounced by and waved enthusiastically as they walked by and he returned the gesture. He continued on and saw the faces of those who joined the breakaway sect, the Potentium, that believed the Darksiders became more powerful as years have gone by. Oh, were they more right than he originally thought. He kept his pace and walked past a bare room. He paused remembering a master with a bright smile whose light diminished as the war went on. Every day, sucking the life out and the darkness covering up the light. The only time he saw her smile was when she was painting the memorial, with the troopers and Jedi alike. All of those that died as well as the ones alive. Her painting and the younglings that wandered by asking about certain ones from her battalion. She loved going over the stories but she always deflated as soon as they were out the door. Her smile would be gone. She knew loss from an early age. An even earlier age than Yoda himself when he was younger. Then again, Mandalorians often do. Walking on, he came past a training room where he remembered the Mandalorian dueling Dooku. She always proved to be a challenge. Excellent in analyzing people fighting styles. She lost most of the time but at age 19, she had her first win and excitedly told the council and anyone else she came across. She never let him live that down from then to when he left. He wondered if she brought it up when she fought him during the war. No. She could barely smile in the field. Surrounded by death and experiencing it with the men who died.

Distracted by the memories of the future, Yoda was caught off guard when Master Zingi came up behind him. “Good morning, Master”

Yoda turned and smiled, “Good morning.”

Zingi gave a nod as his twin tails twitched slightly, “Are you alright, Master? You seem distracted.”

“Ok, I am. Meeting, is there?”

The Twi'lek gave a nod, “Yes. Master Moe seems uneasy. He won't tell why though.”

Yoda ducked his head for a moment then replied, “Walk together, we shall then?”

“Of course.”

The two councilors walked toward the chambers, giving a couple 'good mornings' to those passing by, and made it to the chambers. They shuffled in last, letting the others go in first. They took their seats and Yoda made a motion for Moe to start the session. He gave a nod and started, “I have noticed a shift in the force. Several other masters have as well. I have talked with those who have sensed it and they believe that the dark side is making the Force flux. It has become uncertain. We believe it is possible that the dark side is growing. Whether it is the sith or other dark force users, we are unsure. Has anyone else felt this?”

Several councilors nodded and agreed. Then the focus shifted to Yoda. Master Zingi looked to the old master and asked, “What about you, Master Yoda?”

Yoda closed his eyes for a few moments then let out a breath, “Feel it, I do. Multiple things, it could be. Correct, Master Moe could be. Or the prophecy, it could be. Unsure to tell, it is.”

Moe glanced at Yoda, “The prophecy could possibly not even happen. The dark side has grown stronger. We need to act on this.”

Zingi gave a nod, “I agree. The Chosen One could be a myth.”

Yoda closed his eyes again, “Correct, you two may be. How to act on the darkness, we need to decide. Grown, the darkness has. Where it came from, we do not know.”

Moe looked slightly surprised but passed quickly. He frowned, “That is a problem. How should we go to solve it?”

Zingi frowned as well, “Meditate on it? Maybe the answer will come to one of us.”

Another master, Curri, chimed in, “Maybe we send someone to investigate.”

Moe shook his head, “Even if we did, where would we start? There are hundreds of thousands of planets. They could be on any one of them!”

Yoda stroked his chin as the others started arguing or throwing out suggestions. He thought back on how Palpatine had control of the Senate in just a little over a decade. Sure, fear sent it into an empire but this must have been in the makings for several generations beforehand. Yoda glanced at the councilors as they continued talking. He continued to let his mind shift to the possibility that the senate might be the source of the darkness.

The session ended with the decision to meditate and hope the answers come to one of them on where to start. Yoda decided to take a walk through the gardens. Being back was... upsetting. Seeing the faces of the dead, having mistrust in the politicians, and seeing the surprise on masters' faces when he agreed with something they had said about the murkiness of the force. It pained him, remembering what he did before. He walked past several flowerbeds and wandered to the pond with the little fountain in the middle that he made for his second master. He sat down and looked at the padawans with their masters planting some of their native plants to make the garden a breathing cultural mixture. He inhaled the scent of the flowers and sighed. Home. He was _home_. Oh, he missed home and this time, he wasn't going to let the darkness win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea any names of the Jedi from 200 BBY.


	7. Starting Point

_199 BBY_

It was a year later before they got any message from the Force. It was like the Force was waiting for the Jedi to become restless until it gave them anything about the Sith. The visions had come in flashes. At least it gave them a starting point. It was like the Force wanted him to understand the start of the Rule of Two and why they followed it. The one constant in the councilors' visions was the old Sith Academy on Korriban. The council gathered and shared the details of the visions. They started discussing what this could mean and who to send. The council continued the session for several days while touching on other topics that the Senate believed needed Jedi intervention. It was getting frustrating until Yoda cut in, “Go, I will.”

The council went silent then Moe said, “You are the eldest member of this council, Master. You are needed here.”

“Holo in, I can. Done before, has it not been?”

Moe twisted his mouth as Zingi cut in, “Are you sure, Master?”

“Come across the Sith, we might. During this investigation, possible it will be. Wait, the Sith will not. Go, I _must_.”

Moe frowned as did Zingi while Killani glanced at the old master with a frown on her dark features, “Let us send someone with you, Master. You shouldn't have to go alone.”

“Who? In mind, do you have someone?”

Killani opened her mouth then shut it with a frown. Another councilor, Lun, said, “We can't let you go alone, Master. What if something happens to you?”

“Check-in, I will. Know my latest coordinates, you will.”

Lun shook her head, rattling the beads on her headdress, “Could you take a padawan at least?”

Yoda shook his head, “Endanger a youngling, I will not.”

Killani spoke, “How about a knight then?”

Yoda gave her a soft look, “Needed, the knights are.”

Moe seemed to have had it and exclaimed, “Are you trying to go alone?! What if you get hurt or forget to tell any of us where you're going?!”

“Promise to check in, I _do_.”

Zingi shook his head, “That's not the point. Going alone and if you encounter the Sith... there is no telling how powerful they are. Even _you_ might not stand a chance.”

Yoda looked down, his ears drooping in a motion of sadness. Lon frowned and her voice softened, “Master, are you alright? You have been acting.. odd for the last year.”

Yoda raised his head and replied, “Tired, I am. Slept much, I have not.”

Moe frowned, “And you want to hunt Sith? Are you trying to get yourself killed?!”

“Moe. That's enough.” Lon gave a long look as he turned away then turned her attention to Yoda, “Why haven't you been sleeping, Master?”

“Premonitions, I have had.”

“About what?”

“Unrelated to the Sith, it is. Fine, I will be. To Korriban, I will go.”

With that Yoda rose from his seat and walked out of the chambers. He made it to his rooms before any councilor caught up and locked the door. He walked to the other side of the room and collapsed on the floor. The nightmares were getting worse. The first time he can remember ever having any. Being in the temple was harder than he thought. Being around younglings... it was more painful than he had anticipated. Letting go was the way of the Jedi. But seeing his children's bodies on the floor of their home, killed by their own brother. A saber to his heart would have been more merciful. _No_. He can't think like that. He has to follow the Force, wherever it leads him. He has to.


	8. Ship Travel

199 BBY

The ship was packed in less than an hour and Yoda started walking to it. Running footsteps came rapidly from behind him. Yoda turned and glanced at the just knighted kiffar, Jeska Vel. She gave a smile as she came to a stop with a bag over her shoulder.

“Going somewhere, are you, Knight Vel?”

She gave a nod, “With you, master. Master Moe came to my room this morning and said my psychometry would be helpful on your mission. So I got packed and I'm ready to go!”

Yoda sighed, “Then come, you will. Fly, you can.”

“Of course. Where to though?”

“Korriban.”

The kiffar nodded and happily skipped up the ramp, her braids swinging back and forth. Yoda twisted his mouth but followed, his cane having a soft clang on the metal of the ramp. He continued to the booth and pulled himself up. He heard the ship lift off and settle into silence. He felt the jump into hyperspace and leaned back against the cushioned seat. Jeska came to the common area and took a seat across from the old master. They stayed in silence for a few moments then the knight spoke up, “So what is the mission that's taking us to a Sith world?”

Yoda glanced up, “Told you, Moe did not?” The kiffar shook her head. Yoda frowned, “Find the root of the Sith, we are. To the Ancient Sith Academy, our first stop is.”

“I thought the Sith were extinct.”

“No. Alive, they are. Only two, there are. No more, no less. Tracking their line, our mission is.”

“So my psychometry will definitely be needed.”

“Possible. Alright, will you be? Hard on your mind, the Sith readings could be.”

“I think so. I know how to ground myself and I know it happened centuries ago.”

“The images. Stay in your head, they will. Feel it, you will. Prepared for this, are you?”

“Is anybody ever? I think I'll be fine. I will make certain preparations if that'll put you at ease, Master.”

Yoda gave a nod, “It will. Much pain, you will experience on Korriban.”

Jeska studied the old master with a frown, “Are you alright, Master? You look like you haven't been sleeping.”

Yoda's ears dropped, “Obvious, is it?”

“Yeah. You're not dying, right?”

“Dying, all of us are.”

“Funny. Did you want to go on this mission alone? You seem to be more worried about me than you are about you. And the sigh you did when I said I was coming with you.”

Yoda muttered, “Fix this, I must.”

“Fix what?”

Yoda shook his head, “Nevermind. Meditate, I must.”

_______

Sitting in the small room of the ship, Yoda let his ears droop. He was so tired. He closed his eyes and started calming his breath.

_ The room was large with a desk by the window. A hooded figure sat in the seat looking at a datapad. He kept muttering until the door swung open. A tall, bald human walked into the room and the dark lord growled at him, “I know you have been training with Githany. You are to stop studying the archives. It is against Lord Kaan’s instruction.” _

_ Bane let out a growl and stomped out of the room. He packed a bag and started down a path to the Valley of the Dark Lords. _

  
  


_________________________

  
  


Yoda opened his eyes at the beeping of the ship, signaling that they had come out of hyperspace. He rose from his seat and walked towards the cockpit. Jeska was already sitting in the seat piloting the ship towards the planet. He pulled himself into the co-pilot seat and leaned back. The Kiffar glanced at him and asked, “You sleep better, Master? You don’t look as tired.”

He gave a nod, “Sleep, I did. Vision, the Force gave me.”

“Okay. Where do we start?”

“The Valley of the Dark Lords.”


	9. Sith Academy

199 BBY

  
  


Korriban was a dark planet. A dead planet. No life except for the two Jedi that had arrived. Jeska shuttered and muttered to herself, "I've never felt a planet this dark."

"Take time before leaving the ship, should we?"

Jeska jumped. She had thought Yoda went back to the common area, "No, Master. I'll be fine."

"Prepared, are you?"

Jeska swallowed, "I think. It's darker than I thought it was going to be."

"Come then. Tell me, if overwhelmed, you get."

She gave a nod and followed him through the ship. She packed 3 small bags and hit the button to open the ship. She let out a breath as soon as she touched the ground. Yoda gave a concerned look as she stared at the Sith Academy, "OK, are you?"

The kiffar nodded, "Yeah. I just… never thought I would see this in person. It's bigger than I thought…"

She stared at the tall building with a wince as Yoda closed his eyes, using the Force to lift the beam that locked the door. She glanced at the master then back to the door. It opened slowly and the darkness started to churn. Jeska tensed as she felt it surrounding her as Yoda glanced back again, "OK, are you?"

"Is it actually getting darker or is it just my imagination?"

"Grown, the darkness has. Able to go on, are you?"

"Yeah."

Yoda gave a nod and started walking in as she followed. The inside of the Academy was very interesting. It was close to the temple on Coruscant but with a darker theme. She stopped in front of a statue of a human sith lord. Long hair with some facial hair. "Skere Kaan." Yoda's voice came from by her feet as they both looked at the statue.

"Who was he?"

"Lord of the Brotherhood of Darkness, he was. Former Jedi Master."

Jeska frowned, "Why did he go dark?"

"Extreme views, he had."

“How extreme?”

“Responsible for the anarchy that plagued the galaxy, he believed the Jedi and the Republic were.”

"Common thing that sith believe from what I've read. Why is he so significant?"

"Excellent at Battle meditation, he was. A strong fighter. Created the Brotherhood, he did."

"Because he believed Jedi and democracy were evil?"

"Yes."

She made a face of disgust at the statue and they started to move on. The paintings on the walls were… terrifying. The amount of bloodthirst and murder were unnerving. They came to a large room that resembled the archives at the temple. The books were dusty and looked like they hadn't been touched in a while. Jeska stopped by one rack and glanced at some of the titles and paused at one, "Master Kex has been looking for a couple of these titles."

"Much knowledge, the Brotherhood had. Use it, they did not."

"Why? Why would they not use this?"

"Believed the old Sith were wrong, Kaan did. That the betrayal was wrong. Wanted the Sith to be like the Jedi Order, Kaan did. Lost faith in him, many did."

"If I were Darkside, I would too. Is that why we thought they were extinct?"

"Yes and no. Believed to have been killed on Ambria, the Sith were, 10 years after the Brotherhood died."

"So they went underground."

"Yes. Why and where, is our mission."

"So we're setting Basecamp here and then going to the Valley?"

"Yes. Okay. Will you be?"

The kiffar nodded, "Nothing can be darker than this place."

Yoda gave her a saddened look, "Darker, the Valley is. Carefully, we must tread."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. Go through the books first, we will."

Jeska gave a nod and took a book off the shelf and settled in a corner to read.


	10. Valley Of Darkness, Indead

The walk to the Valley was long and rocky. Jeska continued up with Yoda riding in the backpack on her back. A light tug on one braid brought her to a halt, "Yes, Master?"

Her breath was shaky and Yoda replied, "Rest, you must. Eat and drink as well."

She let out a breath and sat the pack down then sat against a rock. She let out a breath, "Is it taking your energy away too?"

Yoda gave a concerned look, "The darkness?" She nodded then he continued, "Need to stay here, do you?"

She glanced at him and paused, "I don't know. Is it trying to tempt me?"

"Mysterious, the darkness is. Possible, it could be."

"What was the point in going through the archives? Nothing was revealed."

"Vision, did you get?"

"Nothing useful. Just the image of a human male. And his face was the only one."

"The key, he is then. Learn of him, we must."

"I heard a name when he was reading one of the books on the older Sith. Bane, I think. Probably not his real name. Besides what's the point of coming down here? It's not like the Sith spirits are gonna talk to us."

Yoda winced slightly, "Speak, they may. Or not. Pick up on something, you might."

Jeska let her head fall back. The sun was hot and it made the gold line across her eye glitter. She let out a breath and shook her head, "This is not what I was thinking this mission was."

Yoda cocked his head, "More action, you thought?"

"No. I thought we were going on a simple one. Visiting a Sith Academy and tombs were not what I pictured as my first mission as a knight."

"Simple, this is not?"

Jeska rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. Should we continue?"

"Rested, are you?"

"Yes."

"Eaten, have you?"

"You are literally right in front of _and_ shoved food at me…"

Yoda let out a giggle of amusement as Jeska rolled her eyes and pushed herself up. She picked up the backpack and Yoda clawed up her arm and swung into the pack. She glanced down and walked while asking, "Are we spending the night here too?"

"Depends. If answers, we get, on our way, we will go."

The Kiffar gave a nod as they descended down the hill. They continued in silence, coming in front of one of the older tombs. Jeska stared up at the statue that made the actual tomb, "Who is that?"

“Kilex, it is.”

“Isn’t she the one that had the scepter that traps the Force?”

“One of them, yes. Start here, shall we?”

Jeska nodded and started up the ramp to the tomb. The lanterns on the wall withered as the Jedi passed them. On the walkway to the final room, Jeska looked over the side and frowned, “Who the hell puts lava in a kriffin’ tomb?”

“Dramatic people.”

She made a face as Yoda let out a light chuckle. She continued forward and stopped at the door, “So you opening that or me?”

Yoda remained silent as the door started to open. They walked into the large room. A statue of the Sith Lord was at the end of the room, standing above the coffin. It had the same position that the statues in the Halls of Healing had. Like it was protecting the body. Yoda jumped out of the pack and landed on the ground. He started forward and she followed. Jeska glanced around the room as she walked. The walls were decorated in Stewjoni art and runes. Swirling around pictures that showed the dark woman’s life. Walking across the seal on the floor made Jeska’s eyesight white out.

_Bane walked across the floor leading to the coffin. He sits at the base and closes his eyes. Jeska frowned._ What was she supposed to learn from this? _“You are supposed to learn what started him on his path.”_

_Jeska turned and was faced with a ghost of the Sith Lord, “What do you mean?”_

_The ghost moved forward and replied, “The darkness calls to you, more than any. The death you feel, you see, you_ live _. Yet you resist it. You can stop. You can learn what he wanted. The knowledge you and your master are searching for. I have. Help me and I will help you.”_

_“No. We can find the answers without me turning.”_

_“Can you? The Darkside is about survival. And that is what your master wants. To survive. He will leave you when he gets the chance. Abandon you. He never wanted you on this trip. As soon as he can, he will drop you. No matter where you are, where you go, he will leave you to die. He’s doing it now. He hasn’t even noticed you collapsed.”_

_Jeska shook her head and back away, “He wouldn’t.”_

_“No? We watched you enter the Valley. He made you walk the whole way. He didn’t even bother to offer you anything.”_

_“No, he_ did _. I remember he did.”_

_“Do you? You imagined that. Do you really think he cares enough about you to worry about your wellbeing? He doesn’t know you. He barely remembers your name.”_

_Jeska turned away, looking for a way to get away but several ghosts appeared around her. A Sylphe was to her right, a Quarren to her left, and a red Twi’lek in front of her. The Twi’lek cocked her head as her tail twitched and flicked, “Strong one, isn’t she.”_

_Jeska swallowed, “I’m not the only one here?”_

_“Oh no. Your master is here too. And he’s breaking. For being as old as he is, it’s easier than expected.”_

_“You’re lying.”_

_The Sylphe smiled and raised a hand to her head made her vision disappear._

Jeska’s eyes snapped open in a panic and saw the scared and concerned look of Master Yoda above her. She blinked several times in confusion, “What happened?”

“Collapsed, you did. Remember anything, do you?”

Jeska pushed herself slowly, sitting up, and lied, “Not much. Just that Bane sat in front of the coffin trying to commune with her and others.”

Yoda twisted his mouth, seeming to not believe her statement, “Come, you should not have. Back to the Academy, you must go.”

Jeska blinked. The words of the ghosts rang through her head as something in her stomach twisted. “I’m fine.”

Yoda shook his head and repeated, “Come, you should not have.” He slipped the pack off the Knight’s shoulders and placed it on his back, “To the Academy, you _will_ go.”

Jeska frowned as her anger flared for a second, “ _No_.”

They stared at each other for several moments as the Knight’s anger started to churn. Yoda sighed and looked down in defeat and muttered, “Come along.”

Jeska frowned. She had never seen him react like that. He knew she lied. She remembered how easily he could tell when she was in the creche. She was just 20 now. That much couldn’t have changed in that many years… Why would he leave it at that? Was he hiding something?


	11. Seeds of Mistrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will start with Yoda's perspective of the last chapter and will go from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I'm sorry...

The runes in the tomb were impressive. They reminded Yoda of the ones Obi-Wan had on the robe that Feemor had made for him. Beautiful was the Stewjoni culture. He loved learning the meanings when he first met his great grandpadawan. Before he was even in his lineage.

A thud brought him out of his thought and made him whirl around to see Jeska collapsed on the seal in the middle of the room. He rushed over in a panic as his thoughts ran around. _This is your fault. She'll die because you brought her here. She'll fall. She will burn your heart to ash. She won't make it home._

He checked her pulse and it was thready for a few moments then paused for far too long then started up again just barely. The lightening looking mark across her left eye went from green to red to then to blue as did the others she left visible. She remained still for a long amount of time as Yoda held his breath, trying to remember how to breathe. An hour, maybe two, he wasn't sure but her body twitched and she stirred several moments later, her markings staying the light arctic blue, and  blinked several times in confusion, “What happened?”

Yoda let out a small sound of relief, “Collapsed, you did. Remember anything, do you?”

Jeska pushed herself slowly, sitting up, and replied, “Not much. Just that Bane sat in front of the coffin trying to commune with her and others.”

Yoda twisted his mouth. Her eyes flashed a slight gold, a tell she has had ever since she was in the creche. A sinking feeling rolled into Yoda's gut as he had when the war came. He frowned, “Come, you should not have. Back to the Academy, you must go.”

Jeska looked slightly confused mixed with slight anger and firmly replied, “I’m fine.”

Yoda shook his head and repeated, “Come, you should not have.” He slipped the pack off the Knight’s shoulders and placed it on his back, “To the Academy, you  _ will _ go.”

Jeska's eyes flashed with slight red in the still remaining gold, “ _No_.” Firm yet vicious. He studied the Knight, slipping past her shields looking for what he had done for such a reaction. Her mind was running and in chaos. Fear, anger, and anxiety were dominating her head and were not backing away. Despite the unsettled feeling in his gut, Yoda sighed and looked down in defeat and muttered, “Come along.” He could sense her confusion as he started to walk and she scrambled up to follow.

He walked down the ramp with her tailing and started towards a tomb with an opening that looked like a Twi'lek. They walked through the opening, following the path to the door to the room that held the coffin. Jeska slowed, "Who's tomb is this?"

"Darth Atroxa."

"I don't remember hearing about her."

"Killed here, she was. In a battle with the Eternal Empire."

"How do you know all of this, Master?"

"Honored, she is, in the Sith archives."

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?"

"Tired, I was not. Not much known, there is about her. Learn through you, we must."

"So we have to open the coffin?"

"No. A coffin, she does not have. Preserved by Sith Alchemy, her body is."

"Fun. She's not going to wake up, right?"

"By a kiss, she may awake."

Jeska made a face, "This isn't a novel."

"Child's story, it could be. Give feedback to the authors, we could."

Jeska rolled her eyes, "You're matchmaking isn't a priority right now..."

Yoda let out a laugh then it died as soon as Jeska's feeling went back to the storm that was the dark that was surrounding them. Yoda felt his heart sink as the teasing only lifted the darkness for only a few moments. They walked into the room and noticed several runes that were native to Ryloth yet more runes were ones that Yoda had seen in the books. They came up to the half-moon shaped glass that covered the Twi'lek's body. Yoda lifted the covering and carefully placed it on the ground. Jeska took a breath and placed her hand on the skin of the woman. White took over her vision as she entered the ghostly realm again.

_"Didn't think you'd be back so soon." Jeska turned and came face to face with the Twi'lek. She smirked as the Kiffar stiffened. Atroxa stalked around her as a predator would do to prey, "Why are you back here?"_

_"I want answers. You know why Bane was here in the Valley."_

_A toothy grin was given in response, "I don't give secrets away for free. But for a pretty thing like you, I'll make a simple proposition. Wake me up, and you'll get your answers."_

_"Why would I want to bring you back to life?"_

_The Twi'lek cocked her head and placed a hand under Jeska's chin, "You ever heard what happened to Darth Revan?" Jeska shook her head slightly and the woman continued, "He was a Jedi at the start, turned Darkside after bombing the warmongering Mandalorians. He went back to the light because he fell in love with a Jedi. Cute little thing like you might make me change my ways."_

_"Bantha-spit."_

_She let out a laugh and pulled away, "You're smarter than the archeologists that normally come here."_

_"You probably make them go insane."_

_"Some of us do. But really, I do like you and honestly, I'm not a fan of the 'Rule of Two' as Bane called it. Go to T'ka's tomb. She knows more. But keep Revan in mind for me. I wouldn't mind your influence."_

_Jeska raised an eyebrow as Atroxa moved close and brush her lips on hers and the vision disappeared._

Jeska opened her eyes and pulled her hand away from Atroxa's body. She looked at Yoda and said, "Did you read about a Sith named T'ka?"

"Atroxa's servant, she was."

Jeska frowned, "Does she have a tomb here?"

Yoda gave a nod, "At the Academy. Below the archives, she is. Leave now, we must. An hour walk back, it is. Get dark soon, it will."

"Dark..." Jeska blinked in confusion.

"Out for two hours in Kilex's tomb, you were. Three here. Rest and eat, we will, back at the Academy."

Jeska twisted her mouth, "Then we go down to T'ka's?"

"No. Contact the council, I must. Check-in, I promised."

She gave a nod then raised an eyebrow as Yoda made his way out of the tomb and started walking towards their destination. He normally asked to be carried, considering his age. She let out a breath. Maybe he's giving her space. Trying not to rely on her as much. Maybe what the Sith said was somewhat true. He didn't want her here. Why? Why would he want to be alone? What haunted him so much that he would rather be alone than risk relying on his family? Is he susceptible to the darkness here? What is he afraid of? Her mind screamed that there was only one thing.

 _Me. He's afraid of me. He's afraid of something I will do. What did I do that was so horrible? Will he rather leave me behind to kill me to stop whatever storm he saw? No... He wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't unless... he_ would. _To protect the innocent, he would. Maybe I'll have to kill him first..._


	12. The Darkness Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

Comming the council wasn't as painful as he thought it was going to be. Relaying some of the information that they learned so far wasn't much but they have only been here for two days. He finished with checking in and started running over his decisions.

Going back into the Academy had to be the best choice. Lying to Jeska, probably a not as good one. Something happened to her in Kilex's tomb. Her trust in him seemed to had disappeared from existence. She seemed ever more unstable after whatever she saw at Atroxa's. Her markings were still blue... Spirits? It's possible from when Bane had spoken to him while he followed Jinn's instructions... Maybe the archives had some kind of answer?

Something was wrong. Was he onto her? Was he planning on killing her tonight? No. He'd have to plan. Tomorrow. He was going to kill her tomorrow. She had to visit T'ka's tomb tonight. Master Yoda said he was going to read some more. In the basement he said. Below the archives... Would he know if she goes down there? No. He's too preoccupied. I need to go now while he's distracted.

The door to below the archives was interesting, to say the least. The runes were glowing faintly as she approached. Maybe it was reacting to something around her? She grabbed the handle and pulled the door. It glided across the floor, showing the markings on the ground. She slowly walked forward into the door as the door shut behind her. A spiral staircase led down into a dark hole yet Jeska didn't seem to be put off by the growing darkness. Runes behind her started to shine as she passed them. She came to a large door that had a large pedestal in front. She focused on the door yet it wouldn't budge. She slowly placed her palm on the top of the large pillar. A spike shot up and pierced her hand. She bit her tongue to stop from crying out then tasted her own blood. A line of blood seeped down to the floor and towards the door. Glowing blue, the runes swirled to the seal and the door slowly swung open. She pulled her hand back and walked into the room, not noticing the drops of blood she was leaving behind. She stepped onto the seal on the floor and white took her vision again.

“ _I thought Atroxa told you to talk to T'ka first, young one.”_

_Jeska turned and met the face of the Quarren, “My master said she was buried down here and that she was Atorxa's servant.”_

“ _Oh, no, dearie. T'ka was the best of us. Atroxa's master and eventual love. Her tomb is one of the largest in the Valley.”_

 _Jeska took a step back and realized._ He knew. He knew I lied... _“Yes, he does. Now he's lying to you. He knows what you do in the future. He, himself, was sent back to our time. To stop you before you murder the world. He will kill you. And now, you must choose where to go from here.”_

_The Kiffar shuttered, “You were right. What should I do?”_

_The Quarren gave a gentle look, “Go to T'ka. Her tomb is four away from Atroxa's to the left. She has the answers you need and instructions on how to proceed. Be careful, sister. Your master plans to leave soon. Deactivate the ship and communications. It will buy you time.”_

_Jeska gave a nod, “I have to resurrect Atroxa, don't I.”_

_The Sith lord shook her head, “You could resurrect any of us. All four of us used the alchemy. You choose who gets the chance to come back alive but talk to T'ka first. She will tell you what you need to know.”_

_She gently placed her hand on Jeska's forehead and her vision came back to being in the large room._

She woke up with a start and glanced around the room. Still alone. Good. Master Yoda was probably still reading. She shoved herself up and ran out of the room. She slipped into the main room and glanced around. She tiptoed out the Academy and to the ship. She hit several buttons and pulled out the engine starter then synced the ship's functions with her com. She slipped off and put the ship in lock-down and started her way back to the Valley.

Depending on the strength of the Sith, it could be possible to mess with the minds of the living and have the possibility to possess them. And from what he read about the three Sith, they definitely had the power. Yoda closed his eyes, trying to pinpoint where Jeska was. Several moments passed and Yoda opened his eyes. The darkness was clouding his abilities. He got up and started wandering around, looking in all the rooms they went in. He paused in the main room and realized that Jeska wanted to go to the other tomb. That he said was under the archives. He followed the trail that Jeska went and came to the large door. He stopped the pedestal and saw the blood on the floor. He frowned and followed it into the room. He glanced around the room and saw a statue of a Quarren. His eyes trailed to the floor and saw a small pool of blood. His heart jumped to his throat and called out for the Knight. No answer came. His eyes never left the blood on the floor...

_The children were left on the ground, dead, eyes open in fear. Saber burns on the padawan that tried to protect them while the blasters burns seared through the younger ones' robes. The runes and everything that made their home beautiful were burned into ashes. A master sat in the middle of many clones, shaking and holding a bundle in her right arm. Her eyes were glazed and blood-soaked her robes as she stared into a wall, remembering, watching, her home, her brothers and sister, die. Her twin tails twitched and flicked as she made eye contact with the two council members. She moved her arm slightly and Obi-Wan went forward. He took the bundle and the master collapsed forward, no longer moving. Yoda felt her death in the force as he watched a pool of blood appear around her hand._

Yoda opened his eyes. His eyes went back to the blood. _Not again. Oh force, please. Not again. Don't let her die because of me._


	13. Kriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is stabbing and cutting in this chapter. It's just a sentence or 2 but I figured there was in need of a warning.
> 
> I also feel like I should note that Yoda and Jeska have been on Korriban for 2 weeks at the moment.

Running through the Valley, desperately trying to make sure she had time for whatever T'ka wanted her to do before Master Yoda caught on. She came to the tomb and raced to the door with blood trailing behind her. She yanked the door open, using the force to leap onto the seal. She blinked in confusion as a force field appeared around her. She reached out a hand, trying to touch the field when she felt pain soar across her fingers. She stumbled back then saw the ghost of the Sylphe coming at her. It hit her as fire erupted around her and pain filled her senses. She collapsed in an instant. T'ka smirked as she used the force, bringing a blade to her. She slit the wrists of the Jedi and jabbed some more puncture wounds into the young girl. Her blood twisted around the seal and the floor glowed. A beam of light exploded around the room, going out the tomb and entering the two that the Jedi visited. The ghost started the chant as the blood from the seal wrapped around her apparition. She watched as her body restored then glanced up as she heard footsteps. Kilex and Atroxa entered the room side-by-side. Atroxa glanced at the Jedi on the floor and huffed, "Poor little thing. A shame she didn't listen to her master."

T'ka smirked, "I will admit, I had to push harder than normal for this one. Fun but a waste. We could have used her powers. But enough of that. The other Jedi is coming and he's powerful. We need to be ready."

The women gave nods and moved to go into position.

______________________________

The Valley's darkness was stronger than when they had visited the first time. Reaching into the force, Yoda tried to find Jeska's aura. Finding a faint presence, he entered Darth T'ka's tomb. On the floor laid Jeska. Her body was surrounded by a pool of blood. Yoda felt his heart leap to his throat as he stared at her motionless body. She was just barely breathing, slow, and full of pain.

A Sylphe that resembled the statue was standing at an altar near the front of the room. The woman turned and met Yoda's eyes, "Your little Jedi has been very useful. You should be proud."

Yoda stiffened, "Messing with her head, you were."

"I planted the seeds… You are the one who watered them."

Yoda tensed as the Twi’lek, Atroxa, came from the side, as did the other _supposedly dead_ sith from the Valley. They all held the same smug look, daring him to do something. Now Yoda was regretting that he had already commed in to the council.

T'ka grinned and stalked forward with the other two circling around to block him off from the exit. She activated her blade as did the other two. Yoda stiffened and called his saber to his hand. He waited several moments for the Sith to make the first move when Atroxa attacked from behind and T'ka from the front at the same time. Ha leaped into the air at the last moment and their blades clashed against each others'. Yoda launched at Kilex and attacked with aggressive strikes. Driving her back, he jumped over her and brought his saber through her throat. Her head rolled onto the floor and stopped at Atroxa's feet. Her tails flicked with rage as she screamed and lunged forward. Yoda ducked and flipped away, landing on a statue. He threw his saber and it pierced her through the chest. Her eyes widened as she stopped and looked down. As she fell, the blade was pulled out by T'ka twirling them with a snarl. She jumped at the green master as he started moving quickly across the floor. T'ka studied his pattern for several moments then jabbed the green blade forward, hitting Yoda in his arm then his leg. He landed with a grunt looking at the Sith as she ran forward. He closed his eyes and reached out to the crystals. Jerking his hand, he heard metal around the crystals whine then explode. T'ka cried out and collapsed, dying instantly from the explosion of the crystals. He turned his attention to Jeska. He lifted her with the force and called his hover-chair to him. He pushed its speed to the limit as he rushed to get her to the medical station he found at the academy.

The droid placed her in a medical coma to help her start healing after the surgery it performed. He had wrapped up his own wounds and left the room. He took the ship part that Jeska had to render the ship immobile and placed it back in. He moved to the com and sent a call to the council. Master Moe answered and raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you call earlier today, Master?" He sounded amused but lost all humor when he saw his face, "Master, has something happened?"

"Injured, Jeska was. In the Valley."

"Is she alright?"

"Lost a lot of blood, she did. In a coma, she is."

All the masters remained silent while Zingi spoke up, "Was it the Sith?"

"Messed with her head, the Valley did. Revived, three Sith were."

“Did they get off the planet?”

“No. Defeated they were. On our way home, we will be.”

“Did you find anything on the Sith?”

“Some. Give a debriefing, I will, when we get back. Bring back their archives, we will.”

Moe frowned, “Are you sure that’s safe?”

“Safe, nothing really is. To go through the books, more eyes are needed.”

Zingi gave a nod and asked, “Are there any holocrons?”

“Not many. Bring everything, I will. Stay at the Temple, I will, while Jeska heals.”

Moe squinted at Yoda, “We can’t let this hinder our investigation. You can drop her and the archives off then continue. Do you have much information?”

“Lehon, the next stop is. Look for the Temple of the Ancients, I must.”

Moe gave a nod, “Then you will go there. I’ll contact Master Kex and have him get whatever knowledge we have on Lehon and arrange for another knight to accompany you.”

Yoda closed his eyes, “Choose my own companion, I will.”

The council gave their approval and Yoda disconnected the call. He leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes. His masters were right. The darkness does suck the life out of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just a Writer hating their own writing that makes me think I suck at describing stuffs?


	14. Doubt

Packing everything from the archives took longer than expected. With 4 droids helping him, the Academy was emptied in 8 hours. Every book, every holocron, and every artifact were loaded onto the ship, along with the reprogrammed droids. He sat in the co-pilot seat as the ship cruised through hyperspace. Jeska was stable but he didn't have a bacta tank to put her in and the bacta patches only helped so much. He leaned back, staring into space. He's been letting his mind drift too much in the last few weeks. Every choice that he believed to be right led to devastation. Now it had led Jeska to almost die. Maybe he should leave this journey to someone else. Someone who won't make his mistakes. His ears drooped as he stared at the streaks flying past. Jeska didn't deserve what she got. Neither did the Order. Maybe he should step down from the council. Exhaustion swept over him as the doubt settled in. This journey had ripped every shred of hope he had left. Maybe he could prevent Palpatine from taking over but everything else? He was sure the council members could handle everything else themselves. They had to. He would let them start modernizing the order. They would know how to adjust to the changes in the universe. Maybe he'll go back to the creche.

Beeping pulled him back from his thoughts as a droid entered the cockpit, "Master Jedi. The young one is starting to awake. How shall I proceed?"

"Sedate her, you must. Until home, we approach."

"I shall give her some sedatives then."

The droid wheeled out as Yoda turned back to the viewport. He closed his eyes and allowed the world to fade from view. Even if it's just for a little while.

_ Tarre's eyes snapped up as two younglings ran through the archives. A loud crash rang out as they collided into one of the statues. He winced as the little'uns got up and ran into each other almost immediately. He rose to his feet as tears swelled in their eyes. He kneeled down and asked, "You two alright?" _

_ One of them, a Twi'lek, nodded, "Yes, Tar'buir." _

_ He let out a chuckle, "I guess that's why Master Ki says not to run in here." _

_ The other, a Tortuga, made a face, "He never said the floor was slippy." _

_ Tarre grinned as the young ones threw dirty looks his way. He reached for the two and pulled them up. He continued to chuckle and walked them back to the creche. The three made it there and a Wookiee, Master Jarda, make a noise of concern. The young'uns had blood on their bottom lips from the collision. Tarre let out a laugh, "They're fine, Jarda. They just didn't heed Ki's warning about running in the archives." _

_ The Wookiee made a sound that sounded like a huff mixed with a laugh, " _ What statue did they run into? _ " _

_ "Liam Gregor's." _

_ The Wookiee started laughing as the younglings gave dirty looks, "It's not our fault the floor is slippy!" _

_ Tarre started chuckling, "Of course not. But I hope you've learned to heed the warnings your elders give you." _

_ They both nodded in understanding and he sent them with their crechemaster. He walked back towards the archives but paused by a painting. He looked up at it. The beauty was still breathtaking. He had seen it on the wall when he was brought here. The animals, the warmth.  _ Home.  _ This temple would always be part of him. He hopes that if he ever had a family, that they could be part of this community too. This family. His family… _

Yoda opened his eyes to the ship alerting him of it needing to come out of hyperspace. He used the force to pull the lever and brought Coruscant into view. He stared at the city-planet for several seconds then continued to pilot the ship home. He made it to the temple and saw the council waiting in the port. He let the landing mechanism take over and went to the ramp. He watched the droids take Jeska down first and followed. He walked past the councilors and made his way to his quarters without a second glance. Tomorrow. He will deal with the council tomorrow. Yoda collapsed on his bed and let the events of the past couple of weeks run through his head. His ears drooped. Was his family destined to die? Was it destined for him to be the one to lead them there? For that, he had no answer. And who was he supposed to go to with these questions? He was supposed to be the Grandmaster with the answers. But now, he remembered clearly how he felt as a padawan and it was  _ terrifying _ .


	15. Armor Around Hearts

_ “Gold in your armor, meaning does it have?” _

_ Yoda raised an eyebrow, staring at the gold armor surrounded with black robes on the Mandalorian padawan. She glanced over and nodded, “It normally means revenge. My father had it painted when I was learning to fight and I haven’t figured out what color to repaint it yet.” _

_ “Hmm. Different thoughts, you have?” _

_ She was silent for a moment then replied, “I like to think so but I’m not actually sure. I know I’ve learned differently but all I knew of my culture was war. I’m not exactly sure what else there is.” _

_ “Holding on to that, you are. Learn more, you must, for you to fully leave revenge behind.” _

_ “There is no accurate telling of any of it. Only what is in the Mand’alor’s library and they hate Jetii.” _

_ Yoda gave a gentle look, “Find an opportunity, you may. Look for it, you must.” _

_ The padawan was silent for a moment, “I remember a story. About one of my ancestors. Tarre. My father said he was a Jetii and there was no more bad blood between our cultures until his death. He said the darksaber was stolen and kept here at the temple until they liberated it. I believed it then but now… I know the Jetii from the Old Republic wouldn’t have stolen it from the Mandalorians if he left it with them. So what is the actual story?” _

_ “Know, Master Nu might.” _

_ “She’s scary.” _

_ The old master started chuckling, “Protective of the archives, she is.” _

_ “I’ve noticed.” _

_ His laughter got louder as she made an unamused face attracting the attention of said scary master. Jocasta walked forward, “Master Yoda, please quiet down. There are some Padawans that are trying to study.” _

_ Master Yoda flashed the padawan a grin then turned to Jocasta, “Apologies, Master Nu. A question this padawan had for you.” _

_ Jocasta turned her attention to the padawan as the young one silently let out a well-practiced curse, “Yes, Padawan?” _

_ She gave a fake smile, “I was wondering if you had anything on Tarre Vizsla. I couldn’t find any books on him.” _

_ “Let’s take a walk, young one.” _

Yoda opened his eyes to see the clock beside his bed. Just after midnight. He sat up and let his mind wander back around to that memory. The hope that gleamed in her eye as the young one was about to learn about her family without the hateful bias. His memory flashed back to her body. Laying in the council chambers. surrounded by the bodies of younglings. Her armor, blood on the green paint while the younglings’ blood over her cloak. A master in several saber forms, useless against dozens of clones and a knight that she viewed as one of her own. Yoda closed his eyes as tears started their escapes. He lowered his head, mourning a grand-padawan not even born, yet still brings pain in her loss.

His head lifted when the chime on his door rang. He used the force to hit the button and the door slid open revealing Master Moe. He walked in and froze when he saw the tears, “Master? Are you alright?”

Yoda lowered his head back down, not answering. Moe frowned and sat in front of him, “Master?”

Yoda stayed quiet then asked, “News on Jeska, is there?”

“She’s going to be fine. You got to her just in time. The council sent me to get the report when we felt you awaken.”

Yoda closed his eyes, let the events run, “Wait, can this?”

“No. We need to know.”

Yoda opened his eyes, tears threatening to fall. Moe’s eyes were gentle and said, “Master, we need to know.”

“Started in the archives, we did. Then the valley…”

“What happened in the valley?”

Yoda closed his eyes once again and told the rest of the story without stopping.

At the end, Moe closed his eyes, “By the force.” He was quiet for a second then continued, “We’ll send someone else to Lehon. I think you’ve been through enough.”

Yoda shook his head, “Go, I will…”

“Master…”

“Take Knight Lox, I will.”

Moe paused, “Are you sure you can go again? What if something happens to either of you? Could you handle that?”

Yoda studied the human and muttered, “Fine, I will be.”

“No, you won’t. You have been saying that for the last kriffing year! You will not be fine. You _ are _ not fine. If you keep going like this, you will kill yourself.”

“Maybe better, that will be.”

Moe blinked then confused rage appeared on his face, “What has happened that was so bad that you, of all Jedi, have become suicidal.” Yoda stayed silent and Moe pushed, “What is up with you? You have been acting so odd since the day we learned of the dark growing. Are they in your head? You haven’t been sleeping, you haven’t taught younglings in a while. What is it?! What is so horrible that you can’t stand to be around any of us?” Yoda swallowed and looked down. “What burden are you carrying that you refuse to let anyone help you carry it?”

Tears fell onto the old master’s robes in a way that made Moe’s heart ache. What could be so horrible that  _ Yoda’s _ spirit is close to breaking?

“My fault, it is.”

"What is?"

And with nine words, Yoda told him, "The reason why the Jedi Order dies, I am."


	16. Fault In Our Codes

“How?” Came out a small whisper as Moe tried to wrap his head around the words.

Yoda stared at him with tears in his eyes and repeated what he said, “The reason why the Jedi Order dies,  _ I _ am.”

Moe studied the tears and replied, “Visions aren’t set in stone. You taught us that.”

“Vision, this was not. 180 years, the republic falls. With it, the Order does.”

“How do you know? Time travel?” Yoda made a face and Moe frowned and whispered, “Oh no. Please no. By the force.” Moe dropped his head into his hands and shook his head.

Yoda muttered, “A second chance, I have been given. Save them, I must.”

Moe’s head snapped up, “They all die?”

Yoda muttered, “ _ Lek _ .” Moe blinked in confusion as Yoda frowned and his sadness deepened in the force. “Master?”

“Yes…”

Moe stared at him, “What language was that first word?”

Yoda stayed quiet as his shields started cracking. Moe sighed, “Master. When were you going to tell us that you witnessed all our deaths?”

“Assumed, it would be.”

“No. It wouldn’t. Master, if you keep going on like this and running after the Sith, you kill yourself. You might think that it would be for the best but it wouldn’t. Why do you believe it is all your fault.”

“Trained the Jedi to become the ones that trained me, I did. A different time, it was. And let the Order change, I did not. Too arrogant to see that the old way was not the only way, I was.”

Moe took a breath, “So the Order didn’t change with the galaxy because you didn’t let it. Is that what you’re trying to get at? Just because the Jedi didn’t change with the galaxy, doesn’t mean they deserved to die. And it doesn’t mean you are at fault. Change is always happening. Why should we compromise our ideals when we already use different ways? How else can we change with the galaxy? Join politics? Then we have a greater chance to fall.”

Yoda stared at Moe in silence as he continued, “Our way works. As do others. No offense, Master Yoda, but some of us already don’t listen to you at times. It was the galaxy that let fear rule them. That’s not on you.”

Yoda swallowed down tears as Moe moved a hand over and placed it on the old Master’s shoulder as Yoda silently sobbed.

_ “What’s that?” Mace hissed to Qui-Gon when he showed him the shell that he brought back from his mission with Master Dooku. _

_ “It’s Lenny!” _

_ Mace gaped, “Master Dooku let you bring home a crab?” _

_ Qui paused, “Yes…” _

_ “You didn’t…” _

_ “I didn’t what?” _

_ “Qui!” _

_ “He doesn’t know. And he won’t.” _

_ “You took a crab.” _

_ “I’ve been feeding him.” _

_ “That doesn’t matter. If you get caught, master Dooku will have your hyde pinned to his wall.” _

_ “No, he wouldn’t.” _

_ “Yeah huh. We’re not supposed to take something and bring it back to the temple unless we have something prepared for it. What if he snips somebody?” _

_ “He won’t.” _

_ Mace gave an annoyed look, “You’re insufferable.” _

_ “What? Lenny is a gentle soul.” _

_ Mace rolled his eyes and said, “I’m telling Master Myr.” _

_ Qui’s eyes widened, “You do and I’ll set him in your quarters.” _

_ “You wouldn’t” _

_ “Don’t test me, Mace.” _

_ Mace stood there then took off sprinting. Qui-Gon took off, right on his heels. _


End file.
